djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
187th Legion
"Be strong, be great." - 187th Legion Motto The 187th Legion is a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic's 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps during the Galaxy-spanning conflict known as the Clone Wars. The Legion was originally decimated during the Battle of Dantooine, wherein the CIS unleashed their seismic tanks upon the 187th. However they received reserves from Kamino and from other damaged units within the Grand Army and the rest of the 91st, quickly bringing it back up to full strength. History Clone Wars First Battle of Ryloth The 187th fought during the First Battle of Ryloth alongside other units in the 91st Corps, forcing the surrender of Separatist leader Wat Tambor. During the First Battle of Ryloth, the 187th Legion was tasked with pushing into CIS territory and securing a position for reinforcements. Their ultimate goal was an enemy bunker and a coreship. Second Battle of Christophsis General Windu led a fleet of five Venator-class Star Destroyers against the CIS fleet, and the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and 187th Legion were deployed to the planet, where they proved instrumental in it's liberation. Battle of Umbara During the Battle of Umbara, the 187th played a role combating the Umbaran Militia and CIS droids in the trenches while simultaneously defending a number of high value structures and areas and processing prisoners until the Coruscant Guard could take them off their hands. Chandrila Deployment The 187th's Wester Squad was stationed on the planet Chandrila to defend the primary Republic outpost on-world from CIS and insurgent attacks. They were stationed there with minimal fighting until the war was coming to close, after which they were sent to partake in the Siege of Mandalore. Siege of Mandalore Westar Squad partook in the Siege of Mandalore. Per special request their armour pattern and colours were changed to resemble that of the 332nd Torrent Company's. Battle of Coruscant The 187th Legion was stationed on Coruscant when the Confederacy attacked, and served with distinction. Unit Composition Unsorted Units Plasma Regiment 609th Zillo Battalion Dagger Battalion Airborne Company Trance Company Underworld Company Lucid Company Nightfall Battalion ARC * Nomad Company * Juggernaut Platoon * Wrath Squad * Helix Company Wraith Company * Nexu Squad * Alpha-Two Squad Magneta Company * Amethyst Squad Pathfinder Company * Raptor Squad Siege Battalion Armour * Blitz Company * Lightning Squadron AT-RT * Shard Company * Tigo Platoon * Samus Platoon * Tenno Platoon * Shark Platoon * Foxglove Company Twlight Company Transport * Shade Squadron LAAT * Nightmist Squadron Escort Imprisonment Company * Intelligence Platoon * Interrogation Platoon * Guard Platoon Purple Company * Bacta Team * Aurek Team * Alpha-Two Squad * Westar Squad Unit Descriptions NIGHTFALL BATTALION Nightfall Battalion was largely comprised of the 187th's Advanced Recon Commandos, but contained various standard and support personal who were not ARC troopers. These personnel specialized in working alongside the ARC elements with a clear understanding of how they think, how they get the job done, and how best to help them carry out their mission goals. Nightfall Battalion contained Nomad, Wraith, Magneta and Pathfinder Companies, with Wrath, Nexu, Amethyst and Raptor being ARC and support specialist squads. A unit within one of it's companies was Juggernaut Platoon, which contained a support element of thirty or so personnel who wore blaze trooper armour in combat. BATTALION The 187th's Siege Battalion contained most of the Legion's armour support, but wasn't focused solely on siege equipment. Blitz Company contained Lightning Squadron, which had some of the best AT-RT ARF pilots in the legion, and Shard Company focused on committing frontal assaults and securing Republic-controlled territory. Their Tigo, Samus, Tenno and Shark platoons contained some exceptional personnel. There was also Foxglove Company, which stood out from the battalion in that their troopers possessed finesse concerning both offensive and stealth-based operations, and took some of the worst casualties the legion had received since the Battle of Dantooine. BATTALION This battalion's name does not show on records, however their companies and squadrons are well remembered; Twilight Company dedicated themselves to safely transporting troopers and materials onto active battlefields, with their Shade Squadron comprised of Low Altitude Assault Transport pilots and Nightmist Squadron consisting entirely of fighter pilots. There was also Airborne Company, which was the entirety of the Legion's airborne contingent. BATTALION This battalion's name also does not show on any records, but their companies are memorable. Imprisonment Company was dedicated to holding and transporting war criminals, turncoats and corrupt offers who belonged to the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic or their allied forces. One of their platoons was dedicated to ethical interrogation methods, another to gathering of intelligence, and another to guard the prisons, with the fourth platoon serving a multi-purpose role. Imprisonment Company were considered to be "shock troopers" despite not utilising shock tactics on the battlefield, due to their limited similarities to the 401st Legion and Coruscant Guard. The Underworld, Lucid and Purple Companies also served in this battalion, providing guard and infantry support roles. Zillo Battalion Following the disastrous Battle of Dantooine, the 187th Legion was decimated by the Separatist war machine, and had to rebuild. They returned to the clones' homeworld after the Second Battle of Kamino to conduct a joint training operation with an element of reserve 501st awaiting transfer to Coruscant, and the result was an elite assault and scouting unit with heavy weaponry and special operations platoons, with a large ARF element and a single squad of Republic Commandos. Records do not specify whether the 609th became a separate unit or was dissolved back into the 187th and 501st Legions, only that they were sent on several missions that they successfully completed before the unknown outcome took place. Battalion Dagger Battalion was completely comprised of combatant personnel who were completely suited for front line combat. Their four companies were sent into battle before the main force, but after the reconnaissance had done their job, and Dagger used that information to decide which areas to seize in order to grand the other units the largest advantage possible. While they suffered some of the heaviest losses post-Dantooine, this battalion was run by competent professionals who tried to minimise casualties. Regiment An entire regiment comprised not only of ordinary personnel but also of security, defensive, shock and drill units, Plasma Regiment also contained ARC, ARF and Republic Commando personnel. Many of these personnel were considered elite. Personnel Roster Trooper "Tree" Regiment Trooper "Freefall" Airborne Regiment ARF-**** "Ajax" CT-**** "Dread" Company VARC-6071 "Ranger" Medic CT-4041 "Distopi" CT-7898 "Slice" CT-5265 "Shields" CT-5785 "Dusk" CT-9584 "Scykoh" RC-2692 "Ninner" Squad Cpl.CT-5280 "Droidripper" Cpl.CT-3923 "Zed" Corporal CT-#### "Tripwire" Demolitions Squad Corporal CT-#### "Rez" Sharpshooter Squad Corporal CT-#### "Dispatch" Comms Squad Corporal CT-#### "Zander" Medic Squad Sergeant CT-#### "Benzo" Squad SGT."Main" SGT. "HighFire" SGT.ARC-0918 "Makework" Sergeant CT-6723 "Grip" Squad Sergeant CT-8754 “Milo” Master Sergeant CT-8387 "Crusher" Airborne Sergeant-major CT-4288 "Revenant" SGT-MJR.CT-9230 "Fang" SGT.MJR CT-9012 "Dropper" Second Lieutenant ARC-1775-2222 "Seeker" Company Lieutenant CL-7122 "Hyena" Regiment CPT.CT-9813 "Spike" CPT.CT-7068 "Eclipse" CPT.CT-"Reaper" Company CPT.CT-7593 "Jell" Major ARC-1290 "Banshee" Major ARC-7106 "Gratzy" Major CT-**** "Nightshade" Major CT-#### "King" Major ARF-5931 "Slipstream" Company Commander CC-#### "King" Commander CC-#### "Zeo" Commander CC-#### "Dragons" Commander CC-#### "Ghost" Regiment Commander CC-#### "Storm" Regiment Commander CC-#### "Raven" Regiment Commander CC-#### "Drago" Regiment Commander CC-7022 "Dusk" Commander ARCC-#### "Valiant" KIA Battalion Commander CC-#### "Flame" Battalion Commander CC-#### "Iron" Battalion Commander CC-#### "Onixa" Battalion Commander CC-#### "Toxic" Battalion Commander VARC-7022 "Dusk" Battalion Commander ARCC-4912 "Jax" Battalion Commander CC-6027-1520 "Vile" Battalion Commander CC-2587 "Bracer" Battalion Commander ARCC-2578 "Phaser" Battalion Commander ARCC-7221 "Wicked" Battalion Commander CC-4097 "NightShade" Senior Commander CC-#### "Nitrox" Admiral Andre D Regiment Admiral Flar Jedi Commander Jik Bonestellar Jedi General Ken-Wu Jedi General Mace Windu Uniforms Category:Galactic Republic Category:Legion Category:Unit Category:Mace Windu Category:187th Legion Category:CC-6027-1520 "Vile" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic